


Confessions

by trickstarbrave



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstarbrave/pseuds/trickstarbrave
Summary: In order to love and be loved you must first bare yourself and your truth entirely to your partner.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt that deep. someone called for trans!mbyleth on twitter. i had to write it. ive been working on it on the side
> 
> i rewrote the introduction part like 5 times before i gave up. this is mainly just some fun smut with feelings, some confessions, teaching byleth a thing or two about sex because he's been numb inside before the events of the game as far as i have gathered

Byleth was always distanced from other people. He did so willingly out of fear of what his father said.

_ “Some people just don’t understand that sort of thing. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” _

He couldn’t even understand why they didn’t understand. Why judge him for something he couldn’t change? It wasn’t as though he was committing a crime. Still, his father was a wise man, so he followed his instructions, and hearing what other people had to say about people like  _ him  _ made him realize his father was right all along.

His academy days were especially tense because of that. Many students would confess to him, and he was always stiff as a board. He declined, obviously, but not just because he was their teacher, but because he always felt that deep down they would never  _ truly _ accept him as he was, in his entirety.

Dorothea struck a chord with him when she told him she never felt like anyone understood him in the opera, that they were all in love with the illusion of her, and she wanted more than anything for someone to love her as she was, for who she was. She wanted someone to grow old with, someone she trusted, someone who she knew would never abandon her if their perceptions of her changed. Of course, she was talking about beauty and talent. But it still hit Byleth deeply. 

The more this war went on, the more and more he knew that was going to be him. Dorothea could find someone who would love her. All they had to do was just see something  _ more _ than her beauty. 

Someone seeing Byleth as whole, as a  _ man _ , and loving him… That would be impossible. And it broke his heart in two, especially since he knew desperately  _ who _ he wanted to be loved by until the end of his days. 

Dimitri had recovered, and joined them in training, in planning, and they had fallen back into the relationship they had back at the academy somewhat. Dimitri’s warm smiles and weary eyes made his heart skip a beat, and there was tension at every point in their relationship.

He handed papers over to Dimitri, and their fingers lingered. Byleth sharply inhaled and pulled his hand away, while Dimitri’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. While putting weapons away after training, Byleth slipped and fell smack against Dimitri in his exhaust, with the other man holding him upright and close. Byleth mumbled out an apology before quickly pulling away fearfully. 

Dimitri didn’t like how much his professor seemed to be avoiding him, but perhaps it was because of how he had been acting earlier. Still, Byleth was trying to reach out to him when he was so far gone, was he not? It was his warm hands that brought Dimitri away from taking a horse and riding off to Enbarr to die trying to kill Edelgard. It was always him who was reaching out, asking him to come to training to tend to his wounds… 

So why was he so fearful around him now? Why was he avoiding him like this for months? At the very least, he seemed to be an effective leader, they did well in battle, but… 

Was it something Dimitri had done? Was there any way his friend would stop turning away from him? 

Dimitri sighed. He knew it was more than friendship on his end, and that was what hurt. He was smitten with Byleth since the academy days, and his heart was nearly jumping out of his chest when they met in the Goddess Tower by chance that evening, Byleth’s face flushed from all the students clamouring to dance with him. Dimitri knew then that his little crush had become so much more.

\--

It was after they had taken the capital, that Dimitri knew he needed to confront him. He was humbled by his people welcoming him back, and they would be staying for a few days minimum. It was a time to relax, at least for a bit, while they prepared to battle the Empire. This time not just as the Church of Seiros, a ragged prince, and some old students. 

He found Byleth outside, on a balcony. He was away from the party which had quickly grown rowdy. 

“Ah, my friend, enjoying the night air?” Dimitri asked, and Byleth stiffened, before turning to face him.

“Yes, I am.” He had a weak smile on his face, and Dimitri’s fell with a sigh. 

“Professor…” he began. “I do not understand… Have I done something wrong?” Byleth looked to him in surprise.

“What are you talking about? This is a party for your return.” 

“No, not that…” Dimitri looked back to the happy, warm scene inside, in stark contrast to the azure moonlight above. “What I am referring to is you, Professor. You are avoiding me, you flinch when I am near, you tense up, you do not… Wish to be near me, and if I have hurt you, then I want to apologize from the bottom of my heart.” 

Byleth felt intense guilt at the pain and shame painting Dimitri’s whole expression. His eyes looked so anguished, and Byleth wanted nothing more than to take his hand in his own. 

“It—It isn’t you, Dimitri—” 

“Then what is it?” Dimitri was the one who reached forward, taking Byleth’s hand in his own. “Please, tell me. You can tell me anything, Professor. And if you wish for me to leave, I shall, but… You avoiding me… It hurts more than words can describe. You have done so much for me, and I wish to be with you. I wish to have your company, I wish to have you at my side…” Byleth’s breath caught in his throat, and he nearly pulled in his hand away in fear. 

“It is…” Byleth’s voice felt like it wouldn’t come out of his throat. “Dimitri, there are… There are things I cannot tell anyone, even you…” 

“Professor,” His voice broke, and he clutched his hand tighter. “Anything, please, you can tell me anything. I swear to you this.” Byleth felt his heart skip a beat.

“I can’t Dimitri, not this. You would think… You would think differently of me.” 

“No! I would never!” He took Byleth’s other hand in his own. “Please Professor, I would never think less of you, I would never turn my back on you. I—” His voice cracked, and he let go of one hand, stepping even closer, stroking Byleth’s cheek briefly. 

“Professor… I am… I have always been… In love with you.” Byleth’s eyes shot wide open, and he slowly pulled himself away from Dimitri. 

Dimitri could only let him slip away, back into the party, leaving him alone on the balcony. 

A rejection. A firm, hard, rejection. 

Perhaps that was why Byleth avoided him, he knew of Dimitri’s love for him. He knew how infatuated he was, how much Dimitri desired him, and could not return the affections. How ironic… It was his own feelings that drove his professor away from him. 

He turned away, and looked up at the moon in the sky, as well as the stars not blotted out from the light of the castle. 

Crisp night air has never felt more lonely.

\--

Dimitri had retired to his old room at the castle, guards patrolling the halls on occasion. The kingdom was still paranoid the prince would be attacked once again, their prince leaving this life for good. 

It took some questioning on Byleth’s part to find where Dimitri was, lying by saying he simply needed to discuss something important regarding the march through the Empire. The guards let him in easy enough, as he was present during their prince’s return, and the others who would inherit the lords’ titles seemed to trust him. 

He knocked on the large door, and he heard the shuffling of fabric.

“Who is it?” His voice was hushed, and tired.

“It’s me.” There was a long pause, hanging heavy in the air.

“What is it you need, Professor?” Sadness laced through every word, and Byleth bit the inside of his cheek. He knew he shouldn’t have run off like that after a confession, but he was stunned and frightened, mainly by his own emotions. The closer someone was to you, the more their rejection would hurt. He couldn’t bear the thought of Dimitri being that person who ended up hurting him.

But he remembered Dorothea, who despite everything still  _ tried _ . She tried and tried to find someone who would love her as she was. And Dimitri confessed to him despite believing Byleth feared him. He owed the world to at least try to open up. He couldn’t stay closed off forever now that the only other person to truly know about his struggle was gone.

“May I come in, and speak with you?” Byleth’s voice was hushed as well, one hand pressed against the dark wood. There was a click, and the door opened to reveal the blond prince in his night clothes. They were a pale ivory, in contrast to the dark and rich colors he typically saw the man in. His black eyepatch was removed as well, a thick scar in place of it with the eyelid shut.

“Of course,” He could see in Dimitri’s eye, however, that part of him was hesitant. “Come in.” He motioned for the professor to enter, and shut the door behind him.

“What brings you here so late, Professor?” There was distance in his words, as he took a seat on his bed. Byleth didn’t move to sit beside him. “Did something urgent come up about the war?”

“Nothing of the sort,” Byleth uncrossed his arms. He had already taken off his armor and coat back in his own room, and felt awfully bare like this. “I came to speak with you about our conversation we had before.” Dimitri’s breath caught, and he looked away.

“Professor… My apologies for being so… Forward. There is no need to speak of it further.”

“I want to, Dimitri.” Byleth sighed. “I’m sorry I left I was just… I guess I was surprised. I didn’t know what to say at the time, and there were still people around who could walk out at any moment from the party but…” He stepped forward, and stroked the soft blond locks with one hand. He has done so several times, a gentle pat or touch when he had done a good job, a gentle stroke to calm him when Mercedes was healing him on the battlefield. Still, none felt so… Intimate as this one, as Dimitri leaned into the touch, and even nuzzled into his palm as it slipped off his hair and down to cup the prince’s face.

“Professor…” It was so hushed, falling off his lips more like a prayer, one eye looking up at him with pure love and adoration.

There was the guilt again at his core. Guilt that he didn’t deserve such an expression. 

Still, he intended to push forward. He wanted to crush this guilt in his chest, or at the very least handle Dimitri’s hatred on his own. After all, if Dimitri did not learn, someone would eventually. One day he would get so injured he would need to be stripped and healed and then what?

“If I may truly tell you anything… I’ll tell you something I haven’t told a single soul, other than my father.” Dimitri swallowed hard, his adam’s apple bobbing. “It is… It is hard for me, I’m not entirely sure I have the right words for it but…”

“It’s alright, take your time…” Dimitri it seemed was simply honored Byleth wanted to do this at all, that he was privy to such information. 

Byleth stood there for a good while, looking at the floor as he tried to gather his thoughts. He wished Sothis was back in his head, barking at him to spit it out already and tell him how simple it really was.

“I… I was…” Byleth stepped back, a shaky breath exhaling from his lungs. “When I was born, everyone actually… Declared me a girl.” Dimitri seemed puzzled, as the wheels in his head turned to process it. Byleth sighed, and undid his tunic, then his shirt, pulling them off his body, and holding his shirt in a vice grip in his hand. Dimitri’s eyes widened and his jaw went slack, seeing the cotton cloth that slightly bound his chest.

“Professor…” Dimitri’s face looked flushed, and he stood up from the bed to approach Byleth cautiously. “Is this why you have… Been so distant?”

“Correct.” Byleth waited a few moments, before going to tug his shirt back on. “A-ah, forgive me for stripping like that—” Dimitri’s hand rested on top of Byleth’s.

“N-no no, it’s quite alright! There is… Nothing wrong with being shirtless in the presence of another man. You have seen me train with Dedue enough to know that.” Byleth’s stomach was in knots.

Another man… That was how Dimitri saw him in this moment. Relief washed over him, along with a different, more complicated emotion. One that felt like it was trying to bring him to tears and he didn’t know why.

“Is this why you ran from my confession?” Dimitri asked, and Byleth nodded.

“... Yes. I felt as though you would change your mind if you knew.”

“I could never—!” Dimitri took Byleth’s hand once more. “Professor, you are something so precious to me, nothing could ever change you from being the man I love, in my eyes.”

Another knot tugged itself into his stomach. Byleth clutched Dimitri’s hand tighter.

“Dimitri…” He could see on the blond’s face though that he was serious. That look of love and adoration did not falter, and his own cheeks felt painfully hot. “For you I… Perhaps I am not… Ready yet to use that word, but my feelings for you are…” He took a shaky breath. “Deep. Much more than… An archbishop and his king, and a teacher and his old student.” Dimitri’s eye glimmered with adoration and honor one more, hearing those words fall clumsily from his lips.

Another knot. Byleth raised Dimitri’s hand up to kiss it. Dimitri inhaled shakily.

“Professor…” Dimitri’s eye fell half lidded, and the prince licked his lips in anticipation, wetting them. Byleth knew hardly anything of romance and sex, beyond what few passages he had seen in novels. But that look…

Another knot. Dimitri leaned down, and pressed Byleth’s lips against his own. It was a delicate, cautious kiss, as gentle as the ludicrously strong prince could muster. Byleth sighed shakily into it, kissing back. His lips felt so nice… How could kissing someone feel so good? Why was his stomach still so warm and tense even though Dimitri was accepting him? 

Dimitri pulled back, his face equally flushed. Byleth swallowed hard. 

“Do you…” Dimitri licked his lips again. “Would you… Like to continue?” 

“I am unsure of… What that entails…” Byleth let his shirt fall to the floor in favor of steadying himself on Dimitri’s arms. Dimitri smiled softly.

“We can go as far as you want, Byleth.” 

“How far… I don’t…” Byleth’s face flushed darker. “I don’t know… Anything about this Dimitri.” Dimitri laughed, a gentle, hearty laugh.

“Then don’t worry, Professor… Let’s just sit on the bed. We can figure it out together.” Byleth nodded, following him. He might not know much about this but he knew he wasn’t scared he was… 

Were those knots in his stomach excitement? 

The bed was incredibly comfortable, he found, sitting on the plush blankets. Dimitri sat next to him, before lifting his night shirt up over his head.

“There, now we match.” He smiled, and Byleth’s eyes roamed the expanse of Dimitri’s chest. 

He wished he could be that… Flat. A slight curve only from muscle. But for now, he couldn’t help but feel the cotton wrapped around him separated them from being equally exposed. He brought his own hands up, unwrapping it, before leaving the cotton on the floor. He has never been this bare in front of anyone before, not like this.

“We are.” Byleth confirmed, leaning in to Dimitri’s hand that began to stroke his cheek. His hands were so large and rough, but he couldn’t help but want to feel them more and more. 

“Just… Tell me if you don’t like where I am touching you or how, and I will stop.” Byleth nodded.

Dimitri’s hands started off just slipping down his neck, before stroking down his arms. Byleth closed his eyes, humming, relaxed. Dimitri swallowed once more, before moving in to kiss his cheek gently, carefully kissing down to his jaw and neck. Byleth’s breath caught, and Dimitri paused, but when he was not reprimanded he kissed again, and then once more, before licking at the smooth flesh. 

“I have… Fantasized about this for so long, Professor…” Byleth’s hand ran through Dimitri’s hair, sighing happily as Dimitri left kisses and nibbles all along his neck and collarbone, and Byleth appreciated that he didn’t go any lower toward his chest. He pulled back up after some time, pressing his lips to Byleth’s in a firmer, messier kiss than before, his lips still wet from the treatment Byleth’s neck got. Byleth liked these kisses too, and he loved the way Dimitri clung to him as they kissed over and over. 

Dimitri’s tongue slipped out, and Byleth jumped nervously. Dimitri pulled away with a chuckle. 

“Forgive me,” He tried to stifle his chuckling. “I got a bit ahead of myself.” Still, in his eyes, he could see something darker behind that gentle expression. 

“I was just surprised, that’s all.” Byleth had heard of the mechanics of kissing like this, and had seen a great deal of people kissing like this in the back of taverns. “I want… To try it with you.” Dimitri nodded, that dark expression falling over him again. He captured Byleth’s lips once more, easing him into the rhythm of kissing, before letting his tongue slip out once more. This time, Byleth met him, parting his lips and sliding his own out to meet Dimitri’s. Dimitri faltered, allowing Byleth to be the one to enter his mouth and swirl about with his tongue. It was clumsy, at first, but when he felt Dimitri moan out gently Byleth’s movements became more and more confident. Dimitri was melting under the treatment, and Byleth’s hands cautiously began to roam Dimitri’s chest, trailing over some scars. He liked the feeling of Dimitri like this, panting and moaning under his touch, and his skin felt so hot under Byleth’s hands. 

“Professor…” He pulled away with a groan, breathless. Byleth went down to his neck, licking and biting experimentally, listening to the prince of lions moan. To get a better angle Byleth drew himself closer and closer, before Dimitri slumped down onto the bed. Byleth followed, laying on top of him comfortably. 

As he shifted, his leg moved against Dimitri’s lower half, before he felt something hard poking up out of Dimitri’s pants, and the prince moaned louder. Byleth’s face flushed darker.

“A-ah, sorry… Would you like to stop?” Dimitri questioned, resting one hand on Byleth’s.

“Would… It be bad to continue?” Byleth breathed out, unsure himself. They had gone very far very fast, the romantic and sexual tension between them coming at a head. But this was the crown prince, not just a man in a tavern, and he didn’t know the consequences of such an act. 

“No, no, not at all, Professor. As I said, we can go as far as you want to.” 

“You’re a prince.” Byleth responded, and Dimitri blinked, before laughing.

“I suppose I am.” He stroked Byleth’s cheek. “Do you dislike it?” 

“I don’t want to push you too far into this.” Dimitri’s smile only grew warmer.

“I can assure you there is no trouble because of my heritage. In fact, it was my father who told me to love who I wish. His relationship with my step-mother would have been frowned upon but…” Byleth leaned in closer. 

“If you are certain.” He kissed the prince again, once, twice, before pulling away to speak. “I do not know how to pleasure you, however, so feel free to show me.” Dimitri chuckled once more.

“Would you mind if… I pleasured you first, Professor?” Byleth’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“I… Do not know much about that either.” 

“Wait, have you never… Done anything on your own?” Byleth shook his head.

“There was no need. I have explained previously that before coming to Garreg Mach I did not… Feel much of anything. I ate when necessary, I slept when necessary, even my Father believed I… Changed when I met all of you.” Dimitri blinked, before sinking back down into the bed. 

“I see.” He closed his eyes and hummed. “Then, would you like to try? I can guide your hand or…”

Byleth thought about it. It was mainly his chest that caused troubling thoughts, likely as it was that he saw on other men as a reminder of the fact that he couldn’t go without a shirt, and on other women their breasts are what made him feel regret when his own body was bare in the mirror. 

“You can touch it.” Byleth decided, before removing his belt. “Just show caution.” 

“Of course.” Dimitri’s smile was warm still. Byleth knew if he disliked it the other would stop. 

Dimitri moved to remove Byleth’s pants and underwear himself, stripping him slowly, carefully. He drank in the sight of his professor bare in front of him one more, marveling at how little scars he really possessed compared to his own body. Dimitri ran a hand down his thigh, dipping down to the inner portion, and watched as his leg twitched, Byleth’s eyes furrowing in confusion. Of course, that was expected, right? He had never touched himself before, so touches like this were completely foreign. He could hardly imagine it, as even though Dimitri was inexperienced it wasn’t as though he hadn’t found dirty literature and gotten off ever. 

He laid comfortably beside Byleth, and Byleth felt a trail of sparks from Dimitri’s fingers slid up his thigh. He noticed his own breathing starting to quicken ever so slightly, before he hissed as Dimitri’s fingers gently stroked up him.

“ _ Oh, _ ” Dimitri’s own cheeks were flushed. “You’re  _ wet _ .” He didn’t think any partner could get so… Turned on just from a bit of kissing and light touching. Then again, anatomy like this was a bit foreign to Dimitri as well. He had asked girls out at the request of Sylvain, but he had other things on his mind, like… Well, revenge mostly. Mainly he could only read and fantasize about this kind of thing when the urge became too strong to deny.

“Is that a problem?” Byleth questioned, confused. He had never been completely  _ dry _ down there, but he did notice the way Dimitri’s fingers were moving that there seemed to be more slip than usual. 

“No, it’s quite good actually.” Dimitri chuckled, stroking his fingers up once more, before dipping the tip of his middle finger slightly inside Byleth. The professor gasped, before the digits went about teasing him more. Perhaps he would show Byleth something a little less intimidating than penetration… 

He slipped his fingers up, rolling his middle finger around the area of his clit, before giving a firm rub against it, and Byleth’s whole body jolted. Byleth cried out in surprise, looking down at Dimitri’s hand, his face thoroughly flushed and confused.

“S-sorry, was that too much?” Byleth clug to his arm, nodding.

“Slower, slower—” Byleth hissed as Dimitri began to tease it again, applying much less pressure the next time he rolled his finger around it. “Ah, wha—it’s—” Byleth was at a loss for words, instead rolling his hips to meet Dimitri’s movements, slowly adjusting to the feeling of Dimitri’s hand teasing such an area.

“I could… Probably bring you to orgasm like this, if you wanted…” Dimitri offered, and Byleth looked up at him still slightly dazed from pleasure.

“To—what?” Dimitri adored the way his breathing was growing more frantic. 

“The pleasure would reach its peak, for lack of a better word. Do you want that from my hand?”

“The alternative?” Byleth questioned, still rolling his hips against Dimitri’s hand.

“I could… Explore you more. I could even… Move my mouth down, and roll my tongue around this.” He pressed firmer against his clit to highlight the offer, and Byleth gave a delicious cry of pleasure. 

“ _ Please, _ ” Byleth begged. “Please, just don’t stop, I want to feel more.” Dimitri swallowed. The answer given wasn’t entirely clear, but he could also resume touches like this if Byleth clarified. Instead, he dipped his fingers downward, sliding one inside. The feeling was equally foriegn to Byleth, though not unpleasant. The prince moved his finger inside steadily, in and out to test the waters, before attempting to ease in a second. The stretch was… Interesting, but what really got his attention was when Dimitri’s fingers hooked upward toward his pelvis, pressing something that made him moan deeply. It was  _ satisfying _ , though not as mind-numbingly pleasurable as when his clit was being played with. 

“Do you enjoy this, Professor?” Dimitri asked right against his ear, and Byleth nodded quickly in agreement. 

“Yes—Dimitri~” Dimitri smirked in satisfaction, before changing positions so he could better slide down Byleth’s body, kissing his sternum briefly, before showering his stomach in a trail of kisses down toward his hips. He raised Byleth’s leg with ease, moving one up onto his shoulder as he got lower, and Byleth panted through gritted teeth as he could see something dark cross his ex-student’s face. Just as he was about to question it, the blond licked, and the wetness caused him to jolt, before he gave a delicious cry. Dimitri’s tongue was hot and wet, rolling and rubbing back and forth on his clit feverently, while his fingers continued to pound up into Byleth with ease. 

Byleth’s hands flew to Dimitri’s hair to tug and pull on instinct, now grinding his hips against Dimitri’s face as the prince continued the treatment, even sucking briefly on his clit just to listen to Byleth get louder and louder. There was little he could do to control his own volume, he was at the mercy of his own body’s reactions to such pleasure and desire he never knew he could  _ have _ . All he could do was beg out the prince’s name, tug on his hair, and watch that hungry eye drink in every expression of desire crossing his face. 

He wasn’t sure what his climax was going to feel like. He had only heard it alluded to before on occasion in dirty talk from mercenaries, but Byleth felt the pleasure climbing and climbing and climbing, before his legs tensed and he arched off the bed. It felt like he was chasing it beyond the point his body could stand, focusing on Dimitri’s mouth on his clit and the man’s fingers pounding just one  _ perfect _ spot—

Then he gave a final cry, his body curling, one hand still clinging to the blond locks between his thighs and the other gripping the sheets of the crown prince’s bed out of sheer desperation. Dimitri kept going, his fingers much more gentle but his tongue still rolling around him, letting him ride smaller waves of pleasure rolling up and down his spine while he panted. After a few moments, Dimitri pulled away, sliding his fingers out, his face and hair a mess but he looked so  _ proud _ . 

“How did your first one feel?” He asked, his voice low, and Byleth felt another shock of pleasure from his tone alone. 

“Good—” Byleth panted. “Very good. Strong—” He was at a loss for words. It might as well have been Dimitri asking him how his first moment of  _ pain _ felt and how to describe it. 

“I’m glad.” His eye was still dark, and the prince wiped his face clean. “I’m very glad, Professor.” He then moved back up to lay beside Byleth, undoing his own belt and pants, kicking them off. Byleth then recalled he offered to do the same to Dimitri, didn’t he? 

Hm. How unfair that the prince seemed to know more about his own body than he knew about Dimitri. He made a mental commitment to learning Dimitri’s body even better than he knew his own, that way  _ Dimitri _ would be at his mercy. 

“Show me how to pleasure you now.” Byleth hand had already settled on Dimitri’s thigh, making the prince shiver. 

“Of course.” He took Byleth’s hand, moving it carefully over to his cock. “Here,” Byleth took a hold of it, and it was quite warm in his hands. Dimitri guided his hand a bit, showing him the right pressure to use, moving it up and down. 

Byleth pumped slowly at first, studying every reaction coming out of him, moving faster, then slower, loosening his grip, then gently tightening. He even rubbed his thumb at the head, and he was rewarded with that action by a hearty moan of pleasure. He moved down to the base next, teasing, before dipping another hand down to cup his testicles. Dimitri gasped, his eyebrows furrowing in pleasure from Byleth’s exploratory touches. It was… So different from how he usually went hard and fast, focusing on pleasure. Right now Byleth was taking his time and carefully judging every single reaction out of Dimitri with a calculative gaze. He swallowed.

It was arousing. Very, very arousing. Having his old professor doing this, pumping him while analyzing him… It was fuel for those dirty fantasies he knew he shouldn’t have been having back in the Officer’s Academy. Fantasies based on his professor judging his movements during practice combat, eyeing up his form with his sword, stepping behind him to correct it and his posture with a firm hand on his back and another on his arm. Ah, how he could dream about those eyes analyzing him like this as they slipped lower and lower… 

But he was already there, in those fantasies, wasn’t he? He was there, Byleth bare in front of him, determined to memorize his entire body like this as he had already memorized the way he fought on the battlefield. 

He twitched as Byleth’s hand grew faster, applying the  _ perfect _ amount of pressure, pausing only to tease at the head to get him frustrated and wanting. Dimitri was reminded just how  _ fast _ his professor could learn and pick up on things, and it seems that was a very dangerous thing indeed when he was at his mercy like this.

“Professor~” He moaned out softly, hips rocking. Byleth’s eyes dropped down, watching his own thumb rub a bead of precum from the head, rolling it around his head. Dimitri’s breathing grew heavier and heavier. “Professor~!” Byleth looked back up to him, before moving up to press a kiss to his lips nice and slow, inviting Dimitri to explore his mouth. And explore it Dimitri did, sliding his tongue against Byleth’s with pleasure as his hips bucked up into the hand pumping him faster and faster. 

Byleth slid another hand downward between his own legs while they kissed, surprising himself at how wet he really was. He heard Dimitri say it but… He was soaked. His fingers slid around his own clit with a groan, but that wasn’t the stimulation he wanted right now. No, what he wanted was what his other hand was currently getting… He slid two fingers inside himself with a heavy moan, breaking the kiss.

Dimitri glanced down, noticing Byleth touching himself. Ah, what an honor, he was the first person to observe his professor indulging in such pleasures with his own body, panting with his eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. Dimitri raised his hand to settle on the back of Byleth’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. 

“It’s good, isn’t it?” He whispered, between moaning. 

“It is—” Byleth panted, and Dimitri loved the sound of Byleth’s fingers fucking himself. Ah, how he wished those were his own fingers again, or—

No, no that was dangerous territory. Not with the risk it carried. His professor  _ just _ confessed something like this to him, something he didn’t want anyone else to know. He could not risk breaking secret and his trust that because of passion, because of desire. As badly as he wanted it, as badly as he wanted their bodies connected, that was for a discussion when both of their heads were clear of the hazy fog of pleasure. 

“Close…” Dimitri hissed out. “I’m close~” Byleth now had an understanding of what that meant, the pleasure reaching its peak for him now, right? Byleth moved his hand to stroke faster, the precum making it an easier and easier task. He kept going, watching intently as Dimitri’s expression, dark and bestial, absolutely desperate and a mess of pure lust. He liked that expression, he liked it quite a bit, and he watched eagerly as it became more and more twisted, his teeth bared and voice climbing before—

Byleth felt something hot shoot out into his palm, and across the bed. He blinked, watching his cock twitch as another rope came out, Dimitri’s head tossed back in ecstasy. 

Ah wait, Byleth knew what this was from books on human anatomy and reproduction. His father had given him several general education books while they traveled, not wanting his child to lag too far behind others. They were incomplete at times, and he probably was more than relieved that there was any information on sexual health in it to spare himself talking to his child about sex. Still it was… Messier than he expected. He looked at it a good while, awkwardly, before slowly wiping it on the prince’s blankets, earning him a laugh.

“... I do not know what else to do.” Byleth admitted, while Dimitri chuckled.

“It’s fine—It’s fine,” He laughed a bit more, trying to muffle it. “I’ve done so myself more than once. I’ll be sure to have them washed tomorrow morning.” He then sat up a bit, looking at Byleth properly. “Are you… Satisfied?” 

Byleth hummed, thinking. His body seemed content. He didn’t feel those knots in his stomach anymore, like he had before when Dimitri was looking at him like that. “I believe so.” He turned his eyes toward Dimitri’s seriously. “Are you?” 

“Indeed, very satisfied.” The corner of Dimitri’s lips turned up into a smirk. “How could I not be, when I was the one who made you cum for the first time?”

“Quite proud of that accomplishment?” Byleth asked, pulling the two of them under the blanket. Dimitri hadn’t invited him to spend the night in his bed but… Well, Byleth didn’t feel like dressing himself, and wandering about the halls so late at night and asking where his room was and calling attention to the question of why he was with the prince in his bedroom that long. 

“ _ Very. _ ” Dimitri replied, settling down against Byleth. “I hope we can… Do this again sometime, if you would like.” 

“Of course,” Byleth smiled lightly, a glint in his eyes to match Dimitri’s bestial hunger. “I intend to make you feel just as helpless someday.” Dimitri shivered. 

“A-ah, right,” He was flustered now. “S-someday, I hope.” He quickly pushed his face down into the pillow.

Just what had he awoken in his professor? 

**Author's Note:**

> also disclaimer bind safely byleth using cotton wrapping is just what i did when i was younger but it is Not safe long term


End file.
